Koigokoro
by Sweet-Kioku
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha try to have a relationship, but things get in the way. Naraku, Koga, and many other things. Will they be together in the end? InuKag some SanMir rated R for later lemons
1. Disaster

**Koigokoro**

by Sweet-Kioku

**SUMMARY: **Kagome is mated (against her will) with Koga and has the marks on her neck to prove it. Inuyasha can never have Kagome as a mate now because of this. On top of that, Koga also steals the shikon no tama and has formed an alliance with Naraku! Can they retrieve the shikon jewel before Naraku uses it for evil? And can Inuyasha and Kagome ever be mates? InuKag SanMir pairings. Rated R for lemons in later chapters!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**CHAPTER I: Disaster**

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He thought that maybe if he kept his eyes closed for a long time, maybe he could erase the images of Kagome's tearstained face, the marks on her neck, and the missing shikon no tama.

The miko had left. She had jumped down the well, her clothes shredded, the shikon no tama ripped from her neck, and the two bite marks permanently embedded in her neck.

One might think, at first, that she and Inuyasha had gotten into a fight. This was, of course, the usual reason that Kagome would go home like this.

But not this time. This time it was not Inuyasha's fault.

It was Koga's.

Koga and Naraku had formed an alliance. Naraku had promised Koga that he could have Kagome if he would steal the shikon shards and give them to Naraku.

Koga took the shards, raped Kagome, made his mark on her neck, and ran away.

Inuyasha saw Kagome, such a mess, and instantly noticed the half-completed shikon no tama missing from the chain around her neck.

"KAGOME, where are the shards!!???" Inuyasha shouted at her as she continued to head towards the well.

Kagome stopped walking for a second, but did not turn to look at him. After this pause, in which the silence was almost unbearable, Kagome started to walk again, only to be stopped by Inuyasha's clawed hand.

"ANSWER ME!!" he screeched as he turned her around to face him.

That's when he saw it.

The mark of another youkai or hanyou.

Kagome, after a moment, realized what Inuyasha was staring at with so much shock and hurt in his eyes. She quickly lifted her torn sleeve to cover the mark. But it was too late. Inuyasha had already seen and understood the mark and what it meant.

"Kagome...." Inuyasha said, in a broken, hoarse voice. "W-why......why would you do this? Why.....did you go and....and....m-mate with......someone....else.....?" Inuyasha could barely get the words past his throat. He felt his throat tighten as he choked out the words "someone else." He felt his eyes burn and itch with tears, and his chest ached with immense pain that he knew would leave so many scars.

"Inuyasha....." Kagome said, in a barely audible whisper. She walked to the well, and then turned back to look at the stunned amber eyes that were slowly filling with tears.

He waited—scarcely breathing because of the pain in his chest—for whatever explanation Kagome might have for what she had done.

"I didn't mate with anyone," she said, and just as she jumped into the well, she left Inuyasha with these words:

"Koga stole the shikon jewel and raped me."

So Inuyasha sat down where he stood and stared at the well. Maybe, if he watched long enough, Kagome would reappear. And when she did, Inuyasha would hug her and kiss her and finally tell her that he loved her.

But Inuyasha knew that Kagome wouldn't just "reappear." He knew that she might never come back. Not after an incident like this.

He had not protected her. Why? Why hadn't he done something? Wouldn't he have been able to smell her tears, her fear, mixed with Koga's arousal and everything else?

Inuyasha sat there, staring at the well with tears streaming down his face. He regretted yelling at Kagome. She had lost her virginity, her freedom to choose her mate _and _the shikon no tama all in one day.

The others came at last.

"INUYASHA!! We heard screaming! Where is Lady Kagome!?" Miroku cried, running up to Inuyasha with Sango and Shippo.

"Inuyasha? Are you......are you crying?" Sango asked in disbelief, seeing Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha said nothing, but continued staring at the well.

"Where is Kagome!?" Shippo barked, grabbing hold of Inuyasha's haori and yelling in his face.

Inuyasha returned Shippo's angered gaze.

"She's gone," Inuyasha said briskly. He stood up, knocking Shippo over and pushing the others aside. He began to walk towards the well. He would retrieve Kagome.

-----------------------

Kagome simply lay under the covers, sobbing uncontrollably. She had come home to an empty house, as her family was out, and she had a garbage can near her bed for fear that she might throw up at any second. She could still feel Koga shoving himself into her, ripping at her clothes, kissing her harshly, hungrily. And after cumming inside her, ripping the shikon no tama from its chain and biting her neck, he ran off, leaving her on the dirt floor of the cave. She had thrown up there, in the cave, and then lay there, shivering and crying until she finally had enough strength to walk to the well.

She remembered Inuyasha's angry face when he saw her without the jewel. The way he had shouted at her made her feel worse, if that was possible. And then, the way he had reacted when he saw the marks of someone else on her neck.....but why should he have cared? He was always such a jerk to Kagome. Why should he care who she mated with? Not that she actually wanted to mate with Koga, but still......

Kagome dared to hope that Inuyasha had cared because he loved her. _If only he loved me......_Kagome thought as she began to cry harder.

-----------------------

Because of her noisy sobbing, she did not hear Inuyasha come into her room through the window.

Inuyasha looked at the wad of blankets huddled up on the bed; under which was a sobbing Kagome. He slowly walked over to her bed and watched her as she shook with every sob. He quietly sat down and pulled the covers away to see Kagome's startled face looking back at him.

Under closer inspection, Kagome looked horrible. Her beautiful raven hair was now a tangled and dirty mess; her chocolate eyes dull and pained, her wonderful complexion scratched and bruised, her clothes shredded, her cheeks dripping with tears......her neck bitten by that scoundrel Koga......

It was too much for Inuyasha to take. To Kagome's great surprise, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Kagome did not struggle, but stayed in his arms, and, although stunned, savored every second that he held her.

Inuyasha gently stroked her messy hair, wishing that he could take every pain she felt and bottle it up and send it far away so that she wouldn't feel the pain anymore. He wanted to make the tears and the marks on her neck just disappear forever.

But he couldn't. There was nothing he could do.

Kagome resumed her sobbing, crying into Inuyasha's haori. After a while, her crying subsided, and she spoke for the first time in about an hour.

"Inuyasha.....these marks mean that I belong to Koga.....don't they?" Kagome said in a soft, broken voice.

Inuyasha's eyes welled up with tears again at the horrible thought of Kagome belonging to someone else.

".......Yes..." Inuyasha said with some difficulty. It was so hard to talk now.

"But.....I don't want to belong to Koga.....I hate Koga. Isn't there anything we can do?" Kagome asked, her brown eyes shining with more tears as she stared up into Inuyasha's amber orbs.

Inuyasha turned away from those eyes. It felt like something was ripping through his chest when she gave him that look.

"No," he whispered hoarsely. "No, Kagome."

* * *

End of chapter one! So, whaddaya think!? Tell me!! 

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
If you want more chapters,  
Please review!

Some of you may recognize that poem from the stories of author Maria Haruka Takino. Well, guess what? I'm not plagiarizing because I **am** Maria Haruka Takino! I just got a new screen name. Well, follow the instructions of the poem! REVIEW!!! The more review, the faster chapters get written!

* * *


	2. Sacrifice and Kisses

**Koigokoro**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thanks, wicca-magick! I'll update as often as possible. And there **is** no life without Inuyasha. lol. Another thank you to Inuyasha-Lover-2430!!! Thank you both for you reviews! Oh, wait.......I just got another review!! Thank you, Demon of the Wind!!!!!

**CHAPTER II: Sacrifice and Kisses**

Kagome was cold. She didn't understand why. She was near the warm fire, and there was no breeze that night. There was no reason that she should be cold.

But she was.

It had been three weeks since Koga had raped Kagome, claimed her, and taken the jewel. No one had seen Koga since, but they were searching for him. Inuyasha vowed to kill Koga in the slowest, most painful way possible when he found the stupid wolf.

The others were told of what happened. Sango was a wonderful friend through it all. Kaede did everything she could to try to make the marks on Kagome's neck disappear. But nothing could be done. The marks were there.....forever.

Kagome felt a sudden urge to go into the forest. As she thought about the forest, she felt colder, somehow.....

It was then Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was not in his tree.

He was gone.

Kagome stood up and walked into the dark, chilly forest. The sky was dark; there were no stars out tonight. Only a clouded, dimly glowing moon.

Kagome continued walking. She walked deeper and deeper into the forest, and the dark, looming trees seemingly closed in on her.

In the quiet of the night, Kagome heard voices. She followed the sound of the voices. As she got closer, the voices grew louder, and she could tell that the voices belonged to Inuyasha......and Koga.

Kagome hid behind a tree when she finally saw the hanyou and the wolf demon. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw Koga, and she prayed that they would not be able to smell her scent.

-----------------------

"I'm surprised you hadn't marked her by now, Inuyasha," Koga snarled with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha kept his head slightly bowed, trying to refrain from killing Koga at that moment. _Just wait....._Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I mean, it's so obvious that you love her. But you never made a move, so I made one for you. You should be glad that someone's finally taken that stupid wench, especially since you act like you hate her all the time," Koga said, laughing and stepping closer to Inuyasha.

That did it.

Koga didn't even have time to blink before the blade of the tetsusaiga was inside his chest.

"I _do_ love Kagome...." Inuyasha growled in his deadliest voice, "and I **will not** let anyone, _especially_ a moronic fuck like you, take her away from me."

With that said, Inuyasha yanked the tetsusaiga out of Koga's chest. Koga fell over, dead, as Inuyasha de-transformed and sheathed the tetsusaiga.

-----------------------

Kagome couldn't believe what had just happened. Inuyasha had just killed Koga and said he loved her.

_Can this be real? Or am I dreaming? _Kagome wondered, stunned.

But Kagome didn't have time to find out if this was reality or fantasy, because seconds after Koga fell, Naraku appeared next to Inuyasha.

-----------------------

"You really do love her, don't you?" came Naraku's dark voice from behind.

Inuyasha whirled around to see the horrible creature that stood in the forest.

"Yes, I do," Inuyasha growled defiantly, glaring up at Naraku through his silver bangs.

"Have you forgotten Kikyo?" Naraku questioned.

Kagome had been wondering the same thing.

"I haven't forgotten her. I just don't love her anymore. She must not have loved me much if she let our trust break so easily," Inuyasha said, still holding the glare at Naraku.

"I see. Do you wish for me to get rid of the marks on Kagome's neck?" Naraku asked curtly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened beneath his bangs. _Get rid of the marks that bind her to Koga?_ he wondered. But he did not speak.

"I will make the mark on Kagome's neck disappear if you allow me to break your tetsusaiga," Naraku said, smiling beneath his mask.

-----------------------

Kagome couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Don't do it, Inuyasha!!" she cried, blowing her cover. She ran out from behind the tree and stood a few feet away from Inuyasha and Naraku.

Inuyasha unsheathed his tetsusaiga, let it transform, and stared at it for a moment. _Kagome is so much more important to me than this dumb sword....._he thought. _And if Naraku's gets rid of those marks, then I can have Kagome as my mate...._

"Inuyasha! Don't do it!!! You need the tetsusaiga!" Kagome shouted loudly. Inuyasha did not seem to hear her as he handed Naraku the sword.

"NOOO!!!!" Kagome shrieked as Naraku snapped the sword in two. Kagome then touched her neck.

The marks were gone.

Some may think that what Inuyasha did was foolish and on impulse. And that may be true. But Inuyasha loved Kagome more than anything in this world or the next, and he didn't want to love her when she was already bound to someone else.

After a moment, Naraku disappeared, laughing as his figure vanished. The two pieces of the shriveled sword were still in the grass. The sword was beyond repair.

Inuyasha turned slowly and looked at Kagome.

"INUYASHA, YOU STUPID DOG!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!?" Kagome shrieked, angrily walking towards Inuyasha until she was face to face with him.

"Maybe it was because...." Inuyasha paused, then looked in Kagome's eyes. Instantly, the anger in Kagome's chocolate gaze was gone.

"......I love you."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome again, but this time, it was not for a hug.

He leaned his face close to hers and closed his eyes.

_Is he.....is he about to....to kiss me???? _Kagome wondered, her breath stopping in her chest. She waited, anticipating the moment when his lips would touch her own.

She closed her eyes as he finally pressed his warm lips against her own. It was so wonderful to finally feel what she had only dreamed of feeling.....

She had waited for this moment forever.

-----------------------

Inuyasha wanted to remember every second of this moment. The feel of Kagome in his arms was just so....right. It was like they were pieces of a puzzle; their bodies fit perfectly alongside each other. And her lips were soft and delicate, so warm and loving.....

But this kiss had to end sometime. They pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"The marks are gone," Kagome said, with a hint of a smile. She then frowned. "But so is the tetsusaiga."

"I know the tetsusaiga's gone. And I don't care. All I care about is you," Inuyasha said softly.

"Really?" Kagome asked, tears welling up in her eyes. No one had ever said anything like that to her before.

Inuyasha smiled at the look of pure, tearful joy on Kagome's face. "Really."

This time Kagome kissed Inuyasha. She leaned forward and closed her eyes, just as he had, and they kissed again. But this time, Inuyasha licked her bottom lip, and, without really thinking, Kagome automatically parted her lips and gave his tongue access to her mouth.

Inuyasha's tongue gently stroked hers, almost coaxing it to come out and explore his mouth. Then their tongues danced and fought, wrestled and tangoed, until finally, Kagome pulled away for air.

Inuyasha laughed, still looking at her.

"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, smiling.

The two lovers hugged underneath the faintly glowing moon. Even though their feelings had been revealed, there was much trouble still to come.

* * *

End of chapter two!!! I updated as quickly as I could when I got everyone's reviews! Hope you liked this chappie!

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
If you want more chapters,  
You better review!!

K, bye!


	3. Attacked and Mated

**Koigokoro**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers!!! I know that many people said that Kagome should be free from Koga if Koga was killed. Here's how it works in my story: once two people are mated, they are mated forever, even in death they are still bound to each other. I found another way to free Kagome in the last chapter, using Naraku's dark magic. Okay, once again, thanks to all the reviewers and now, without further ado, on with the story!!

**CHAPTER III: Attacked and Mated**

After walking hand in hand back to camp that night, Kagome and Inuyasha were naturally in a good mood the next morning. To them, their cheerful moods were perfectly fine. To everyone else, it was unusual.

"Kagome, you seem awfully happy this morning..." Sango said as they walked to the next village.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Kagome asked, smiling.

Sango just raised an eyebrow and kept walking.

Miroku just enjoyed their cheerfulness instead of questioning it, until Shippo insulted Inuyasha and Inuyasha did **not** beat the kitsune over the head. Then Miroku had to ask.

"Why are you two acting so strange? Inuyasha, if you were acting normal you would have squashed Shippo by now, and Kagome, if you were acting normal you would have already gotten into a fight with Inuyasha. What is going on?" Miroku asked, looking at both Inuyasha and Kagome suspiciously.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. Their eyes met, and Kagome broke into a fit of giggles while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Can I know what's funny, too, Kagome??" Shippo asked, watching Kagome double over giggling.

"There's nothing funny!" Inuyasha said, sighing and blushing slightly.

"There must be if Kagome's laughing so hard!" Shippo argued.

Inuyasha blushed deeper.

Miroku and Sango were just watching this whole scenario with a mixture of confusion and suspicion.

To give you a better idea of what was going on: Kagome was continually nervously giggling, Shippo was begging to know what was funny, Inuyasha's face had turned scarlet, and Miroku was groping Sango. And then he was being beaten over the head with the hirakotsu (sp?) while Sango screamed the word "hentai" repeatedly.

Finally, Kagome's giggles subsided and Miroku regained consciousness.

"Well?" Sango asked, looking at Kagome expectantly.

Everyone, except Inuyasha, also looked at Kagome expectantly.

It was Kagome's turn to blush.

"Ummm.....Inuyasha and I—" Kagome started. But she didn't get a chance to finish before a demon appeared. _Saved, _she thought.

But she was exactly the opposite of saved.

The demon was black, and almost looked like the shadow of a tiger. It had sharp, long white fangs and red eyes. No one was worried. They knew Inuyasha could just slice it in half with the tetsusaiga.

And then Kagome remembered that Inuyasha did not **have** the tetsusaiga.

"Uh-oh....." Kagome whispered, looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha reached for the hilt of the tetsusaiga, only to discover that it was gone. _Shit! _he thought, growling.

"Inuyasha, what happened to your tetsusaiga!!?" Sango cried in a panicky voice.

"Long story," Inuyasha growled as he tried to attack the demon with his claws. The demon swiped him out of the way like a rag doll; shredding his haori.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him. Inuyasha was lying on the ground. He seemed to be shaking.

"Inu....yasha?" Kagome said, softer this time. She took a few steps closer to him.

"Kagome, get away from him. Right now," Miroku said in a stern tone.

"But, Miroku, he's hurt!" Kagome cried desperately as she walked closer to the shaking hanyou. He suddenly began growling, louder than before.

"Kagome, get back!!!" Miroku barked. "Inuyasha's not hurt!"

"Then what's wrong with him!!??" Kagome cried. Then she saw the look on Sango's face.

"He's turning into a demon," Sango told Kagome fearfully just as Inuyasha shot up from the ground and continued attacking the tiger demon.

"Kagome, get as far away from here as you can, alright?" Miroku told her seriously. So Kagome started to run.

_Why didn't we think of this before!? _Kagome wondered as she ran. _Inuyasha, that baka! He should have realized that breaking the tetsusaiga would mean that his demon instincts would take over!_

Kagome continued running, but was stopped short by a figure a few feet in front of her.

It was Naraku.

"Going somewhere, miko?" Naraku asked, smirking beneath his mask.

Kagome just stared at him. _Should I fire an arrow or see what he says?....._ she wondered.

"Inuyasha just killed the demon. Now he's coming after you," Naraku said darkly before disappearing.

Kagome just stared at the place where Naraku had once stood. _He.....he was kidding right? Inuyasha loves me.....he would never hurt me....._Kagome thought.

But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself of this, her heart raced when she heard running footsteps coming towards her—fast.

She turned to see Inuyasha, a full youkai, racing toward her with breathtaking speed. Inuyasha leapt at her, claws outstretched, ready to pounce on her and take her life.

Without thinking Kagome lowered herself to the ground as quickly as possible. Inuyasha flew over her and landed a few feet away, with all the grace of a full-blooded demon. Growling in agitation, Inuyasha began to race towards her once again, with the green pupils of his crimson eyes glaring at her.

Kagome did the only thing she could think of:

Run.

With tears in her eyes, she ran, pushing herself as hard as she could, even though she knew that Inuyasha would catch up sooner or later.

_This can't be the same Inuyasha that gave me my first tongue kiss just last night.......it can't be the same Inuyasha who told me that I was all he cared about......it can't be......_Kagome thought with tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha noticed that she was slowing down, so he pounced on her, knocking her flat on the ground. For several seconds Kagome could not breathe. She thought she was going to die right there.

But she finally regained her breath as Inuyasha flipped her over onto her back and slashed his long claws across her face. Kagome shrieked at the stinging pain of the cuts.

Inuyasha was preparing to slit Kagome's throat with one of his claws now.

"INUYASHA!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Kagome screamed with her eyes closed and tears still flowing freely down her cheeks.

Everything fell silent. With her eyes closed, Kagome could not see Inuyasha transforming back into his hanyou state.

"KAGOME!!!" screamed Shippo, Sango and Miroku in unison as they came running towards the source of Kagome's shrieks.

Kagome finally opened her eyes to find that Inuyasha was no longer near her. He was gone.

"Are you alright, Kagome!!??" Sango shouted, nearly crying as she helped Kagome to stand.

"I only have a few cuts on my cheek...." Kagome said weakly.

"Cuts!!? Kagome, those are _gashes!!!_" Sango yelled, now officially crying.

"Where has Inuyasha gone!? We need to catch him before he actually kills someone!!" Miroku cried urgently.

"I don't know," Kagome whispered, tears falling again as Sango examined the cuts.

-----------------------

After returning to Kaede's village and getting the wounds fixed, the sun began to set. The group decided to rest for now and find Inuyasha tomorrow.

Kagome waited until everyone was asleep. Then she left to find Inuyasha herself, like the stubborn girl she was.

-----------------------

Inuyasha sat in a tree, deep in the forest. He was furious with himself. He had wounded Kagome. And he had been only seconds away from killing her......

Inuyasha swallowed hard as a tear fell down his cheek at the thought of life without Kagome. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever killed her.

This couldn't happen ever again. If a demon came, he would have to stand down and let the others handle it. He knew that there wouldn't be many more close encounters before he actually killed her.

"Inuyasha?" whispered a quiet voice from below.

Inuyasha recognized the voice and the wonderful scent of ichigos and banira. It was Kagome.

He couldn't look at her. Not right now.

There was a silence until a soft, gentle breeze passed by. Then Inuyasha spoke.

"I'm sorry Kagome. It won't ever happen again," Inuyasha said. His voice shook terribly.

The sound of his voice hurt worse than the cuts on her cheek. "Inuyasha, I'm alrigh—"

"But next time you might not be!!" Inuyasha said loudly, cutting her off. "The only way I would be able to keep you safe as a demon is if we were mates!"

Another silence, but this one was a startled, thoughtful silence.

Kagome felt her cheeks tinge with pink. Inuyasha blushed slightly as well.

* * *

(A/N: CLIFFIE!!!! MUAHAHA!! No, I shouldn't do that, should I? Especially since I might not be able to update for a while b/c of Christmas and everything......ok, I shall be kind! No cliffie! Sorry to interrupt. Just wanted to scare you a little.)

* * *

"Inuyasha......you're saying that if we mated.....I'd be safe?" Kagome asked quietly, her chinks turning bright red.

"Y-yeah....." Inuyasha stuttered. His cheeks were scarlet, as they had been earlier that day.

The silence turned into an uncomfortable one. A nervous one.

The silence was broken when Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and slowly approached Kagome.

The moment was right. The stars were sparkling lovingly, and the moon's milky glow made Kagome's hair shine like the calm, dark water of a lake covered in moonlight.

Inuyasha's amber eyes seemed to glow in the dimness of the night, and his silvery hair moved gently with the wind.

The moment....was right.

"Kagome......because I love you, and because I want to keep you safe, I want....." Inuyasha paused, gazing into Kagome's glittering chocolate eyes.

"....I want you to be my mate. Will you?"

Kagome closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha......the real question is......." Kagome paused for dramatic affect as Inuyasha watched her, holding his very breath for fear it might make her say no.

Kagome smirked and said,

"........why wouldn't I want to be your mate?"

Inuyasha smiled so warmly that Kagome thought his smile could replace the sun. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and they engaged in a passionate, loving kiss that neither of them would ever forget.

Here they were, out in the moonlight, once again, kissing. But this time, Inuyasha wouldn't stop at kissing. Tonight, Inuyasha would make Kagome his in more ways than one.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now I gotta stop. Everyone whines in disappointment Oh, hush, all of you! Now listen, the next chapter WILL BE a lemon. However, I need to know if lemons are still allowed at fanfiction. I DO NOT want my lemon to be deleted!! Also, I will not be able to update for a while because of Christmas and New Years and everything else. I have MANY plans!! And how do you spell hirakotsu or whatever!? And give me info on whether or not lemons are allowed. Oh, BTW!

Japanese translations:

_ichigos_ means strawberries  
_banira_ means vanilla

That is what Kagome smells like in my story, lol. Okay, gotta go! BYE!!

* * *


	4. Moonlit Lust

**Koigokoro**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Merry Christmas!! Sorry for taking forever on the update! This chapter **IS** a lemon, so it is recommended that you only read if you are of age! If you're not, I can't stop you, but you have been warned! If you don't want to read the lemon, skip the parts with lemon in it and read the other parts of the story. Once again, thanks to all my reviewers!! You guys keep me writing!!!!

**CHAPTER IV: Moonlit Lust**

The kiss was long, and by the end of it, Kagome was breathless. Inuyasha then embraced her in an intimate hug. He nestled his face into her neck, inhaling her wonderful scent.

She felt him breathing on her neck and she shivered and twitched. She shivered and twitched even more when Inuyasha gently ran his finger down her back. She began to feel a slight warmth in her belly and she felt increasingly nervous. _Is Inuyasha going to make me his mate.........now!!?_

Inuyasha suddenly began kissing her neck, allowing an involuntary whimper to escape her throat.

Inuyasha's lips curved into a smile against her neck.

-----------------------

Inuyasha could feel Kagome twitching at his every touch. He could hear her irregular breathing and could sense her nervousness. There was even a hint of fear.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at Kagome's bewildered face.

"Kagome......do you want to....." Inuyasha trailed off. Kagome knew what he was talking about.

"I do, Inuyasha. I'm just a little nervous because of what happened with Koga...." Kagome said, looking away.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Inuyasha said, looking into her eyes, "I promise I won't hurt you."

Feeling reassured by Inuyasha's loving gaze, she allowed herself to be laid down in the cool grass. Inuyasha began kissing her neck again, with a little more force this time, making her shiver and twitch more than before. Inuyasha stopped kissing her neck and sat up. He removed the upper part of his haori, and then, his undershirt. Kagome looked in awe at his muscular figure. She had never seen it up close before. _He's so hot....._Kagome thought dreamily, then blushed bright pink. Inuyasha only smiled and gave her an expecting look.

"I took off my shirt. Now you have to take off yours," Inuyasha said, smirking.

Kagome was still a bit nervous, but told herself to be more confident, like Inuyasha was. Confidence was sexy, and if she wanted to really impress Inuyasha tonight, she needed to be confident.

Smiling at him, she sat up, took off her shirt and unclipped her bra. She let it slide lightly off her shoulders, and allowed it to fall to the ground.

Inuyasha looked at her breasts, not too large, not too small. They were perfect and round and her nipples were pointed from the cool night air. _Damn, she's so beautiful!_

Kagome giggled, bringing Inuyasha back to earth before he started drooling. He snapped his gaze up to her eyes, looking at them for a moment with longing. Then, he began to take off the bottom part of his haori.

Kagome's face instantly turned crimson. _He's so big!! _Kagome thought dazedly.

Inuyasha smirked at the look of Kagome's face. "I'm guessing Koga's was tiny, right?"

Kagome broke into a fit of nervous laughter. When she had settled, she removed her shoes and socks, and then her skirt. She was a bit hesitant about her panties.

"You have to be _completely_ naked, Kagome, or this won't work," Inuyasha looked up at her, smiling. She giggled again. He figured the best way to ease her nervousness was to make her laugh.

Slowly, Kagome's panties slid down her slender legs, and she stepped out of them.

Kagome lay back down, and Inuyasha gently laid on top of her, not putting his full weight on her.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Kagome felt so comforted by his warm, glowing amber eyes. She felt much more relaxed now.

Inuyasha began kissing her collarbone, then moved to her breasts, all the while listening to her soft whimpers and uneven breathing. He began suckling her nipples, running his tongue over the tip of the jewels on her breasts. He did this to one, then to the other, and kept alternating. He then took his hands and began massaging her butt cheeks, making her moan softly.

"Inu.....yasha...." she whispered. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her mind had taken a vacation, allowing this newfound lust to control her body. She was shivering and sweating, and her lips were burning with need for the silver-haired hanyou. (Not the lips on her face! :)

She then felt the tip of a fang nip lightly at her breast, and her moaning grew louder.

Inuyasha was hard and wanted to take her right at that second, but he told himself to be patient. He wanted to let her burn for just a few moments longer......

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha suddenly ran his tongue across her burning lips. He loved the taste of her, the smell of her, he loved everything about her.

Inuyasha slowly moved so that eh was on top of Kagome again, and their noses were touching. Inuyasha's hard member was positioned at her entrance, more than ready to go.

"You ready?" he asked her, smirking as he looked at her. Her hair was in disarray, her cheeks were flushed and she looked completely dazed.

She could not find her voice, so instead, she nodded fervently. How could he be so cool and casual when she was lying here stunned??

Inuyasha leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to hers, and then thrust inside of her. She shrieked with pleasure and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. He began sliding in and out, in and out, and soon Kagome began to move with him. Inuyasha was panting loudly, and he gradually began thrusting faster and harder. Kagome was moaning and shrieking loudly by this point. So loudly, in fact.....

-----------------------

Sango's eyes slowly opened. It was still dark. What had woken her? She then heard laughter. Laughter had woken her.

She looked at the houshi who was laying down a few feet away from her. He was laughing with his hands over his mouth.

"What is so funny, you stupid hentai??" Sango asked him, annoyed.

Miroku looked at her, grinning. "Can't you hear them!?" he asked, still laughing.

"Hear who!?" Sango growled. _What on earth is he...._

Sango paused. Very far in the distance, she could hear Kagome shrieking. And Kagome's sleeping back was empty except for Shippo.

"OMIGOSH KAGOME!!" Sango shouted. Being the concerned friend that she was, she jumped up to go and see what was wrong. But then a hand grabbed her wrist.

She turned to see Miroku holding on to her wrist and smirking at her.

"I wouldn't visit them right now if I were you," Miroku said, with a very lecherous smile on his face.

"What do you mean, 'them?'???" Sango shouted at him.

"Kagome and Inuyasha," Miroku said, laughing again.

"Bu—" Sango started, but then it hit her, and her face reddened the darkest red possible.

Miroku took one look at her face and laughed so loud that Shippo woke up.

"Wha....what's going on?" Shippo asked drowsily, looking at the hysterical Miroku and blushing Sango.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP!!" Sango shouted, shoving a startled kitsune back into Kagome's sleeping bag. Miroku was now rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes at the panicking Sango.

"YOU!! SHUT UP!!" Sango cried frantically, clapping a hand over Miroku's mouth. "They'll hear you!! INUYASHA HAS GOOD HEARING, YOU MORON!!"

-----------------------

Kagome let out one final scream, her whole body convulsing. Inuyasha let out a loud moan, and, breathing heavily, feel ton the grass next to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with dazed eyes. His sweaty figure was shining from the light of the moon.

"You're......amazing...." Kagome panted, gazing into his glowing amber eyes.

"So...are you," Inuyasha replied, also panting. After a moment of looking into her eyes, he nestled his face into her neck...and bit her.

"Hey!" Kagome yelped. "That hurt!"

"Well, we're mates now," Inuyasha said, smiling.

Kagome looked at him for a moment, then beamed. She snuggled up against him, and closed her eyes. Inuyasha slowly got up and dressed. When he looked back at Kagome, he found she was asleep.

Inuyasha gazed down at her beautiful naked body, caressed by the grass and the waning moonlight. He hated to wake her, but he had to get her back to Kaede's hut before anyone noticed they were missing. He wrapped hi arms around her and laid her down in his lap. He gently kissed her, then shook her slightly.

"Kagome," he said softly. "Kagome, wake up. We have to go back."

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around. The sky was becoming lighter and the moon and stars were fading. Morning was coming.

Kagome blushed at the realization that she was still naked.

"Yeah, you might want to get dressed," Inuyasha said, noticing her blush.

She smiled up at him warmly. Then she removed herself from his arms and got dressed. Inuyasha took her hand and began walking back, but she pulled on his arm.

"Can't we just watch the sunrise?" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, but afterwards we need to rush back," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled widely and sat down on the cool grass with Inuyasha at her side. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly as they sky turned light blue, then pinkish yellow.

"Hm?"

"I love you. I love you more than anything in the world," Kagome said dreamily, gently touching the new marks on her neck.

Inuyasha smiled. Not just on the outside but on the inside as well. He kissed the top of her head. "I feel the same way about you. Only I bet I love you more," he said playfully.

"No, I don't think so. I think I love you more," Kagome said, smiling up at him.

"It doesn't matter who loves who more. As long as you love me, even a little bit, I'm happy," Inuyasha said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Well, whatever makes you happy makes me happy, too. I'm happy to be your mate, Inuyasha," Kagome said, resting her head against his chest.

Inuyasha held Kagome and watched the sunrise, as Kagome, once again, fell asleep. It was so good to have her in his arms. It was like having the world in his arms.

_Kagome's my mate.....she's mine now......all mine, and nothing can ever take her away...._Inuyasha thought as the sky became light blue and the sun made the grass greener.

Inuyasha's thoughts were disrupted when he heard a shriek from Kaede's hut. More screams followed. There was obviously a demon attacking Kaede's village.

His heart raced. _What do I do!!?? I need to protect Kagome, but I have to help the others....._

Kagome woke up and looked around wildly. "Inuyasha, what's happening?" she cried, standing up.

"There's a demon attacking the village," Inuyasha said, frowning and standing up as well.

"We have to do something!!" Kagome said, rushing towards the village. She skidded to a halt when she realized that Inuyasha was not following her.

"Are you just going to stand there!?" Kagome shouted at him.

"Kagome, I can't risk hurting you again! You can go and help the others, but there's nothing I can do!" Inuyasha shouted back. With that Kagome turned and ran, a feeling of uneasiness spreading throughout her.

_Be careful, Kagome....._Inuyasha thought worriedly as he watched his mate run through the woods.

* * *

A/N: Well, you people had better have liked that!! It took me quite a while to write! Due to sheer laziness and procrastination, I started writing this on Dec. 20th and didn't finish until today, Dec. 26th. Sad, I know. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed it! Now that the holiday season has slowed a little, updates will be more frequent. 

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
If you wanna find out what happens,  
You need to review!!

K, thnx! Bye!


	5. Faded Prayers

**Koigokoro**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Alrighty, I know my updates have gotten much less frequent, but I still have lots of stuff going on. And I'm lazy. Anyway, I want to apologize for all the typos and screw ups in the last chapter. I was VERY tired when I typed it. I know I said that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hurt Kagome if they were mates, but I'm going to contradict myself a little. Inuyasha can till hurt her, but only when he's** really** pissed in demon form. Sorry about that. I know this is starting to get confusing, but I promise you it will get better. Anyway, here you go, the fifth chapter!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER V: Faded Prayers**

Kagome arrived on the scene to find no demons in the area. Only black miasma, bees, and Naraku.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were trying to hold Naraku back, but he was destroying every hut in the village.

Kagome prepared to fire an arrow, when suddenly, Naraku turned his dark gaze towards her.

Naraku was elevated by his thousands of roots of evil. He glared at Kagome through his baboon mask.

Her heart throbbed with fear and she froze.

Her moment of fear was just enough time for Naraku to wrap one of his roots around her, lift her up in the air, and begin to strangle her.

"KAGOME!!" Sango, Miroku and Shippo screamed in unison.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shrieked as Naraku began to strangle her.

* * *

Inuyasha's ears perked. He thought he heard Kagome scream his name.

He could smell it. He could smell her fear......and Naraku.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha shouted. His heart pounding with fear, he raced as fast as his legs would carry him to where Kagome was struggling to breathe.

_Hold on, Kagome!! I'M COMING!!

* * *

_

"You stupid wench...." Naraku growled. "Inuyasha's scent is all over you. You can't possibly be in love with that foolish hanyou?"

Kagome dug her nails into the root around her neck and struggled.

"Well, don't worry, Kagome. I have a distraction waiting for Inuyasha jut at the edge of the forest. And then we'll see if he loves you or not," Naraku said, smirking.

* * *

Inuyasha continued to run. He had to get to Kagome, he had to! He had to save her, she was in trouble!

_DAMMIT, WHY CAN'T I RUN ANY—.....faster....._

Inuyasha skidded to a stop at the girl before him. She was pointing an arrow straight at his heart.....

......again.

"Kikyo....." Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"So we meet again, Inuyasha. I have heard that you have fallen in love with my reincarnation. You are foolish. You owe me, Inuyasha!! Either say you love me right now, or spend another 50 years stuck to that tree," Kikyo hissed at him darkly.

"I don't have time for this!!!" he shouted. "OUTTA MY WAY, KIKYO!!"

Inuyasha charged forward, but was met only with an arrow through his chest.

"KAGOME!!!!"

* * *

Kagome was starting to lose her vision. The attacks of Sango, Miroku and Shippo were useless. The tetsusaiga was gone. Inuyasha wasn't here.

Kagome was dying. She couldn't breathe.

_Inuyasha.....please.....help....m...e...._Kagome thought as she lost consciousness.

* * *

"SAY IT, YOU FOOL!!! UNLESS YOU WANT ANOTHER ARROW!!!" Kikyo screamed.

Inuyasha was on the ground, barely breathing. He had an arrow in his chest, but it had missed his heart by an inch, otherwise he would have been dead by now.

"I.....hate you, Kikyo...." Inuyasha whispered hoarsely.

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!!!" Kikyo screamed with tears streaming down her face as she released another arrow.

Inuyasha looked at the glowing arrow flying toward him.

_Am I about to die?_ he wondered. _Am I going to die and let Kagome die as well?_

He growled. He wouldn't let that happen.

He dodged the arrow.

"WHAT!!??" Kikyo stared at him in shock. "You.....you dodged my arrow!! How can this be!!?"

Inuyasha smirked at her and pulled the arrow out of his chest.

"Easy, Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered as he slowly stood up and approached Kikyo with the arrow.

"I just have to think about saving Kagome, and I'm fine," he hissed in her face.

Then he stabbed the arrow through her heart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Kikyo screeched.

"Rest in peace, Kikyo," Inuyasha said looking down at her as she fell.

Then he raced off to save his Kagome.

* * *

"Take your last breath, you stupid miko," Naraku growled. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all knocked unconscious as Naraku hit them all with one powerful swing of one of his roots.

Kagome lay limp in Naraku's grasp. She took one final breath as Naraku dropped her about fifteen feet to the ground.

Through the thick darkness, Kagome heard his voice as she fell.....

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he jumped through the air and caught his mate. Naraku disappeared.

* * *

"No," Sesshomaru hissed. "I won't do it."

"IF YOU DON'T DO IT, I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Inuyasha screamed, holding Kagome's nearly lifeless body. She was minutes away from death.

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru growled. "Just tell me why, you baka!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY MATE AND I CAN'T LET HER DIE!!!" Inuyasha cried. His eyes now filled with tears. "Sesshomaru, please....." Inuyasha begged, "...please save her."

Sesshomaru stared at his foolish hanyou brother, contemplating whether or not to save his wench's life.

"Fine," Sesshomaru growled, "but only because of the unfortunate fact that we're related."

Inuyasha watched with hope in his eyes as Sesshomaru unsheathed the tensaiga. He stabbed it through Kagome's chest.

_Please, kami, let this work....._Inuyasha silently begged.

When Sesshomaru pulled out the healing sword, Kagome did not stir.

"Inuyasha, she was dead when you brought her here," Sesshomaru told him quietly.

"No....." Inuyasha whispered, slowly looking down at the motionless girl in his arms.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Kagome is dead."

Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome, then Sesshomaru, then back again to Kagome.

"You are wasting my time," Sesshomaru growled. "Jaken, We are leaving."

"SESSHOMARU, WAIT!!!" Inuyasha cried.

Sesshomaru whirled around and glared at his younger half-brother. "What is it, baka?" he growled.

"Try again!!" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru, his amber eyes filled with determination.

_I won't give up on you, Kagome.....I won't let you die!!!_

"Inuyasha, she's de—"

"NO SHE ISN'T!!! NOW TRY AGAIN!!" Inuyasha screamed, cutting Sesshomaru off.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother for a moment. He had never seen Inuyasha like this.

"Do not order me around, half-breed," Sesshomaru growled as he once again unsheathed his tensaiga.

And once again, he stabbed through Kagome's chest.

And once again, Kagome did not move.

"Again!!" Inuyasha cried desperately. The tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, as well as Sango's, Shippo's and Miroku's.

Sesshomaru tried again. "This is the last time," he said firmly.

_Come on, Kagome, wake up!!! You can do this!!!_

He slowly pulled the sword out of Kagome's chest.

_Come on....._Inuyasha pleaded in his mind, all the while staring at his mate.

Kagome began to glow as her eyes slowly opened.

"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, hugging his Kagome to his chest.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"KAGOME, THANK KAMI YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!" Sango cried, joining the hug.

Miroku joined as well, followed closely by a tearfully joyous kitsune.

"Now can I leave!?" an impatient Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know how to thank y—" Kagome began with tearful eyes.

"Don't," Sesshomaru cut her off, then turned and left with Rin and Jaken following close behind.

They all began walking back to village to help the villagers with anything they needed.

And as they walked......

.....Inuyasha collapsed.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFIE!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM SO EVIL!!

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
If you want to see what happens,  
You'll have to review!!


	6. Suicide

**Koigokoro**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Okay, I know you all probably have a large variety of weapons that you wish to hurt me with. However, I beg you to put them away, since I do have an excuse. My computer crashed and I had to rewrite chapter six! But I am making it longer and better, so don't worry. I am typing this at 2:08 in the morning, so excuse any and all typos. I will double check my work. **BTW, this has some Sango and Miroku fluffiness in it!! (Finally)** And now, without further adieu, the long-awaited Chapter VI!

* * *

**CHAPTER VI: Suicide**

_SLASH._

For a moment, there was silence. Everyone stared and sucked in a breath. Inuyasha had gotten up after lying on the ground for a few minutes…

…and growling.

It was happening again.

Miroku made a strange sound from his throat, stumbled, and fell forward as Inuyasha's unusually long claws sliced across his back, ripping open his robes and allowing fresh blood to seep through the cuts.

"MIROKU!!!" Sango shrieked with tears in her eyes. She deliberately ran past Inuyasha, the now full-blooded youkai, so that she could see if Miroku was alright.

Kagome's mouth ran dry as Inuyasha's hand struck out and hit Sango in the stomach, and she flew at least ten feet back until she hit a tree and was knocked unconscious.

A voice laughed several feet away. It was Naraku.

Kagome's throat tightened and the blood rushed in her ears as Inuyasha turned his blood-red gaze upon her. She made a small whimpering sound and started to back away, when suddenly Shippo came out of nowhere and did his fox fire attack.

Inuyasha growled viciously as he easily dodged the attack. He punched the poor little kitsune directly in the face, knocking him unconscious instantly, and earning more laughter from Naraku.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as Kilala, too, tried to bite and scratch Inuyasha in her battle form. But again, it proved to be in vain. Inuyasha punched Kilala and knocked her out as well. Naraku grinned maliciously, watching the whole thing.

"Now comes the best part…" he said, smirking as Inuyasha advanced on Kagome.

Kagome's head throbbed. Her chest felt like she wasn't getting enough air. This couldn't be happening. Inuyasha had knocked all of her friends out cold within less than three minutes. And Kagome's mind chose this moment to go numb.

"Inu….Inuyasha!" Kagome whimpered, backing away from him. He was growling and grinning insanely. His demon side had complete control over him now.

"We're…..we're mates, remember!?" Kagome cried, stuttering.

Kagome shrieked suddenly when she backed into a tree. There was no escape now. Inuyasha smirked evilly.

"You….you said you wouldn't hurt me if we were mates!!" Kagome shrieked at the ever-advancing youkai.

"I fixed that, miko," Naraku said, laughing maniacally and watching the whole thing as if it were a play made just for him.

Suddenly a clawed hand reached out and, aiming for Kagome's throat, struck out at her. Kagome moved quickly and managed to gain a gash on her left arm. She screamed and more tears fell from her cheeks as fresh blood fell from her arm.

Inuyasha took this moment to notice that they were right next to a hot spring. Smirking he grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and threw her into the water. She screamed, and just as she began swimming up for air, Inuyasha's hands grabbed her shoulders again, this time holding her underwater. He was going to drown her.

Kagome writhed and struggled, but Inuyasha was a youkai and was much stronger than she was. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's wrists and tried to push Inuyasha away.

* * *

Somewhere far in the back of Inuyasha's mind, he knew what he was doing. He knew that he was hurting his koibito, his Kagome. He knew that he was killing her.

But there was nothing he could do. Normally, he would have been able to fight off his demon side better. But with Naraku around, it seemed so much harder to control his youkai blood.

Inuyasha could smell her blood and her fear and her tears, and, being in his demon state, he loved these scents. He loved draining this miko's life slowly and watching her suffer.

But there was a part of him that was struggling against his demon side. A part of him that needed to let Kagome breathe and kill Naraku and help revive Miroku and the others.

Bubbles issued from the young girl's mouth as she continued to struggle for her life. Inuyasha wanted to smirk at her and laugh at her suffering. But the part of him that wanted to let her lvie was getting stronger. It was getting more and more difficult to hold her under. He was getting weaker.

* * *

Kagome knew that this was it. Being suffocated twice in the same day didn't leave her a very high chance of living. She was going to die at the hands of the one she loved.

But if there were ever a time to die, Kagome supposed (without the ability to clearly think) that this wouldn't be a bad time. Kagome was completely out of oxygen now, and she was inhaling water. And besides, Kagome would rather die at Inuyasha's hands than anyone else's.

Soon Kagome was too weak to struggle anymore and she couldn't think. Her vision was blurred and her thoughts were mangled. Then a strange thought came into her head……

_What if Inuyasha never loved me at all? What if this was all one big joke played out by Naraku? Me becoming Inuyasha's mate, and then Inuyasha ends up drowning me. And Naraku's been laughing this whole time. I bet he planned this. And I bet Inuyasha was only joking whenever he said he loved me._

At this thought Kagome's chest hurt worse, if that were possible. Her chest ached with the thought that Inuyasha had never loved her, and it also ached with the lack of air.

Kagome's head felt like it would explode as she saw blackness in the corners of her eyes.

_Maybe it's for the best that I'm dying, _Kagome thought, _after all, if Inuyasha was only kidding about the love thing, then I have no reason to be here anymore………no reason……_

Kagome lost herself in the darkness as all thoughts left her.

* * *

Inuyasha continued to fight his inner demon. Kagome wasn't moving anymore. He had to stop this. It was getting out of hand.

But before Inuyasha could stop, he felt a sharp thwack to the back of his head. It was painful, and stunned him for a moment. He let go of Kagome. She began to sink back into the water.

"YOU BASTARD!!! KAGOME!!!" shrieked a female voice. Inuyasha recognized it. It was Sango. "I'LL KILL YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU, INUYASHA!!!" she screamed.

Sango jumped in the water, and came back up with Kagome seconds later. Inuyasha just stood there. Naraku was gone, once again.

Sango lay Kagome down on the ground and a weak Miroku stumbled forward.

"K-….Kaede! We need to take her to Kaede!" Miroku said, his breathing uneven. The gashes in his back were extremely deep.

"THERE'S NO TIME, YOU BAKA!!" Sango shrieked hysterically. "SOMEBODY DO SOEMTHING!!!"

Inuyasha was still stunned. His claws shrank, his vision was no longer red, and he could not remember what had happened over the past twenty minutes.

"Wha……what happened?" Inuyasha asked in shock. Miroku had gashes covering his back, Sango was holding a dripping wet and unconscious Kagome, and Shippo and Kilala were unconscious.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SANGO!!" Miroku barked, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her harshly. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!! If you want to save Kagome, you need to stop screaming at Inuyasha AND GET HER TO KAEDE!!!"

Sango looked at Miroku. He had just yelled at her.

"Come on!" Miroku said, turning away from Sango's surprised expression. He weakly stood up and began walking. He did not look at Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome found it very hard to breathe. Once again, she survived. Kaede had been able to save her life.

Miroku had carried Shippo and Kilala. Sango was alright, and Miroku and Kagome were the only ones with serious injuries.

Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

* * *

He had to be quick about this, before anyone came looking after him. He had saved one half of the broken tetsusaiga. Although it couldn't harm a demon, it could easily harm a human or a hanyou. It was a broken but very sharp piece of the tetsusaiga with the hilt still attached.

Breathing rapidly, Inuyasha clutched the hilt of the tetsusaiga so hard that his knuckles were white. He pointed the sharp end of the broken sword directly at his chest. He had to do this. He needed to do this. For Miroku and Sango. For Shippo and Kilala and Kaede. But most importantly, for Kagome.

He couldn't protect Kagome anymore. He couldn't protect Kagome from himself.

But in way, he could. If he killed himself, it would just be better. Kagome would be able to live out the remainder of her life without fearing him. He wouldn't hurt her anymore.

Today was too close. Today, he was seconds away from killing Kagome. Not minutes. Seconds.

If Sango had not hit him in the head with the hirakotsu, Kagome would have died.

Inuyasha was shaking. He was afraid.

* * *

"Where is he?" came Kagome's soft voice from the small bed in Kaede's hut.

Everyone fell silent.

"We don't know," said Sango darkly, "and we don't care."

Silent tears slid down Kagome's face and unto the pillow.

"Can we please find him?" Kagome said, her voice shaking.

"No," came Sango's harsh reply. "We're not going to today, or tomorrow. Or any other day. Inuyasha left, so let him go and hope he stays wherever he is. Which is hopefully hell."

"Sango!" Miroku warned, glaring at her. Sango was immediately silenced and Kagome audibly sobbed.

"Don't worry, Kagome. We'll find him," Miroku said, but Kagome could tell by his tone that he was lying. They all hated Inuyasha now. And it was all because of her.

Kagome painfully sat up and put her feet on the ground. The others stared at her like she was insane.

"Kagome, where in the seven hells do you think you're going!?" Sango snapped at her.

"To find……Inuyasha……" Kagome gasped out. Her left arm hurt, a well as her chest and her head was pounding. She felt nauseas. But she had to go find Inuyasha.

"No," Sango hissed, grabbing Kagome's wrist.

"Kagome, be reasonable," said Miroku in a voice of deadly calm. "Inuyasha nearly killed you today. Why would you want to go and find him?"

That did it.

"BECAUE I LOVE HIM, YOU MORONS!!!" she screamed so loud that she woke up the neighboring villagers.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Sango had loosened her grip on Kagome's wrist, giving Kagome the perfect opportunity to escape.

And so she did.

"KAGOME!!" Sango shrieked after her. Sango was about to go after Kagome herself, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Let her go," Miroku said in a hoarse whisper.

"But……" Sango said. She began to cry. "Kagome almost _died_, Miroku!! Don't you get it!?" Sango cried frantically.

"Of course I do," Miroku said softly. "But Kagome would rather die than be without the one she loves. She would willingly give her life to be with Inuyasha. Just like I would give my life to be with you, Sango."

Sango stiffened and did not look at Miroku. She slowly turned to face him.

He embraced her and she began to sob in his arms.

* * *

The woods were quiet. It was well past midnight. Once again, Kagome was out looking for Inuyasha in the darkness after being injured by him.

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome called out his name several times, but she was greeted with no response.

She continued walking for another half an hour, still finding absolutely nothing. She was tired and felt ill. She called his name hoarsely once again for the millionth time, when suddenly she heard a dog-like whimper several feet away.

"Inuyasha?" she called, going in the direction of the whimper.

Suddenly a wave of dread washed over her. She saw Inuyasha curled up into a ball several feet away. He wasn't moving. He was lying in a pool of his own blood.

Her heartbeat quickened.

"Don't come near……me……Kagome……" Inuyasha said in a hoarse, quivering voice. "Go…go back to Kaede's and……pre……pretend you never saw me…"

"Inuyasha, what happened!?" Kagome cried, racing over to his shivering form.

"I said, don't come near me, d-dammit!" Inuyasha stuttered, choking slightly. But Kagome was close enough now to see a shriveled, broken half of the tetsusaiga in Inuyasha's hand. And it was covered in blood.

"Inu……Inuyasha…" Kagome stuttered. She was shocked. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Kagome……please go. You're…not making this any……any easier…on me……" Inuyasha stuttered. His breathing was ragged and uneven. He was dying.

"Did you do this to yourself?" Kagome gasped, now sobbing.

"Dammit, will you get the hell out of here!?" Inuyasha barked, finally looking up at her. He choked for a moment as he saw her. She was alright. He was so glad.

"Inuyasha, why!!??" Kagome shouted at him, hysterically crying as she fell on her knees beside him.

"I almost……almost killed……you……to……today, Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered. His voice was getting quieter. "Can't……let it happen……again…"

"SANGO!!! MIROKU!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Kagome was beyond reason.

"God dammit, Kagome! Shut……shut up! I d-don't want help! I……have to……to……" Inuyasha trailed off. His mind was getting foggy and he couldn't think straight, or talk for that matter.

"HELP!!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!!!" Kagome screeched. She was shaking violently and sobbing. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!! SOMEBODY HELP!!"

"No……my fault……" Inuyasha murmured. His eyes were out of focus.

Kagome was absolutely hysterical. Inuyasha was dying and no one was coming. Why wasn't anyone coming to help!?

* * *

"Hurry, Miroku!" Sango cried after him. The two were running as fast as they could to find Kagome. She was screaming insanely and it sounded like something was really wrong.

"I'm trying," Miroku huffed. Kagome was definitely in trouble by the way she was screaming.

"What if Inuyasha turned demon again?" Sango asked as she ran.

"I pray to Kami that isn't the case," Miroku panted.

Sango nodded and focused on following Kagome's voice.

* * *

"Please……stop……K-Kagome……" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome could hardly hear him.

"Inuyasha, you need help!!!! YOU CAN'T DIE!!" Kagome screamed at him. She was afraid to touch him for fear that he might die right then.

"I……have to……pro……tect……you……" Inuyasha choked out. He stopped breathing for a moment.

Kagome's heart stopped.

"INUYASHA!!???" Kagome screamed, bending over him. His chest wasn't moving. No part of him was moving.

Kagome screamed. She screamed a long scream. She shook Inuyasha. She smacked him in the face. She even kissed him. He didn't move.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Kagome screamed hoarsely. Her throat ached and so did her head and her chest.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a long time while sobbing uncontrollably. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes.

"INUYASHA!!" she screamed.

Inuyasha mouthed the words "I love you" and then closed his eyes again.

* * *

A/N: TWO AND A HALF HOURS OF WORK, PEOPLE!! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE LIKED IT!! Lol! R & R, pwease!! Thankies!! And by the way, I know it looks like Inuyasha just died, but don't worry. Things will work out. I promise. 


	7. Sayonara To You, My Koibito

**Koigokoro**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Hello, I'm updating again! Another one of the reasons why Chapter 6 took so long is because I had writer's block as well as my computer crashing, but now my writer's block is completely gone and I am suddenly full of ideas! Yay!! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER VII: Sayonara To You, My Koibito**

"Kagome, why are you going away?" Shippo asked innocently in that sad why children ask when they're upset.

"Because Inuyasha tried to kill himself because of me, Shippo," Kagome said in a shivering voice as she packed her things.

"How are you going to get through the well? We still haven't found the shikon jewel," Shippo said matter-of-factly. He was sure that this would stop Kagome.

"I have one tiny shard," Kagome said softly, holding up the tiny pink piece of the shikon no tama.

"…Oh…" Shippo said quietly, trying to hide his face. His eyes were welling up with tears.

Kagome noticed it anyway and gave Shippo a hug. He cried harder. It broke Kagome's heart to see him like this, but she had to leave. Inuyasha couldn't hurt her in present-day Japan, and she couldn't hurt him in Sengoku Jedai. They would be worlds apart……but this time, Kagome would not return. She was going to fill the well with rocks or dirt and then board it up, so if Inuyasha found any shards, he couldn't come get her.

"Kagome, c-can't you just wait until Inu-Inuyasha gets better before you l-leave??" Shippo sobbed, hiccupping and crying. He looked up at her with his cute little kitsune eyes filled with tears. He gave her a pleading look.

It was Kagome's turn to cry.

"I can't, Shippo. I just can't. Inuyasha wouldn't let me go if he knew……so he can't know. Not until after I leave," Kagome said quietly, tears running down her cheeks as she rubbed Shippo's back gently.

Just then, Kaede came into the room.

"Kagome……I thought ye might want this, to remember all of us by," Kaede said. In her hands she held Inuyasha's necklace of prayer beads. They were what made him crash to the ground whenever Kagome said "sit".

"……Thank you, Kaede…" Kagome said, hesitantly taking the necklace. This was hurting her more than she thought.

"I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind if ye have them," Kaede said with a weak smile. Kagome smiled back the best she could, through all of her tears.

"Well, anyway……" Kaede spoke up, addressing the houshi, Taijiya, kitsune, miko and neko-mononoke in the room. "Inuyasha will get better, but it will take a long time. He stabbed himself hard……I'm just grateful he didn't stab himself through the heart, otherwise he wouldn't be with us now."

Kagome could not look at Kaede. She could not look at anything but the floor at the moment. This was all her fault. It was her fault everyone was so upset, her fault that Inuyasha was in such a painful sleep in the next room. The tears kept falling from her cheeks and smashing like glass on the floor.

Suddenly, Miroku spoke. "Inuyasha is going to come and get you when he finds out, Kagome."

"He won't be able to," Kagome said softly. "I'm going to fill up the well with rocks and then board it up."

Kaede went outside to go get some herbs while Kilala licked Kagome's hand gently and Shippo cried.

Sango and Miroku said nothing.

Kagome stood up. She couldn't take this silence any longer.

She hugged Shippo tightly, then Kilala, and Sango and Miroku. They all stared at her.

"You're……you're not leaving now, are you??" Sango asked, looking up at Kagome with wide eyes.

"You can't leave yet, Kagome!!" Shippo cried.

"I have to leave sometime. And after I say goodbye to Inuyasha, I'm going to leave," Kagome said weakly. This felt so unreal. Was she really about to leave Sengoku Jedai……forever?

Kagome went into the next room as Shippo broke into a fit of sobs and Sango tried to comfort him.

She looked at Inuyasha. Just looked at him for a little while. He was laying on one of Kaede's beds, motionless except for the barely noticeable rise and fall of his bandaged chest. His face was contorted with pain and his eyes were closed. His white hair spilled out on the pillow beneath his head. He looked like a fallen angel.

Kagome slowly walked over to him and kneeled next to the bed. She stared at him for another moment, then softly spoke, so softly that only Inuyasha would be able to hear, if he were conscious.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha……for everything. You won't have to worry anymore, because I'm going back to present-day Japan……permanently……" she could barely say that word, permanently. It hurt so much. Fresh tears began spilling from her eyes. She was quiet for a moment, trying to find her voice again. She didn't notice Inuyasha's ears twitch slightly.

"But please don't do anything like this again," Kagome said, her voice breaking. "I don't want you to die, Inuyasha……" she sobbed. It was all Inuyasha could do to keep from throwing his arms around her to stop her crying.

"I love you so much……you scared me……" Kagome whimpered. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried for moment. Inuyasha turned his head slightly so she wouldn't notice that he was crying a little, too.

"Please remember that I'm doing this because I love you. And I'll never forget you. Don't forget me, either……o-okay?" Kagome sobbed, gently taking Inuyasha's hand and giving it a squeeze. Then her eyes widened.

He squeezed back.

"Inuyasha??" Kagome asked, startled.

Inuyasha finally revealed to Kagome that he was awake. He had been awake ever since her sweet scent had filled the room when she walked in.

"Yeah, I'm awake, Kagome. Please don't cry anymore. This wasn't your fault," Inuyasha told her gently, looking at her tear-filled chocolate eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and cried. Even though this hurt, Inuyasha just held her and let her cry for a moment before he spoke again.

"Don't go, alright? Just stay here and I swear to Kami I will never hurt you again," Inuyasha said. Kagome could hear the plea in his voice.

"Inuyasha, I don't care about me. I care about you. You almost killed yourself, and it was because of me…" Kagome trailed off.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from him so he could look at her face. "It was because I didn't want to hurt you, Kagome! Please don't leave……" Inuyasha begged as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

Kagome sucked in a shaky breath. "Inuyasha……it would be safer this way. You can't hurt me, I can't hurt you. I'll never forget you, you never forget me," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. So he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

Kagome tried to memorize what the inside of Inuyasha's mouth felt like. She had to. This would be the last kiss they ever shared. She had to remember that Inuyasha's mouth tasted like sugar water, and she had to remember where his fangs were so she wouldn't cut her tongue on them. She had to remember that Inuyasha was so gentle with kisses, despite his tough-guy appearance. She had to remember everything……

Inuyasha just kept kissing her. Maybe if the kiss never stopped, Kagome would never leave. He gently wrestled with her tongue and explored her mouth. He loved the way her mouth tasted. Her mouth tasted like sweet, watery chocolate. He loved her. He couldn't let her go.

She pulled away.

Inuyasha gave her a sorrowful look.

She stood up.

"Kagome, wait!" Inuyasha cried, holding onto her wrists. "Don't go…" Inuyasha suddenly had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something told him not to let Kagome leave.

"Inuyasha, I have to……I can't risk you dying again……" Kagome sobbed as she pulled her hands away.

"Sayonara, my koibito," she whispered as she ran out the door.

The others heard her leave.

"KAGOME, WAIT!!" Sango shrieked.

"LADY KAGOME!!" Miroku called after her.

"KAGOME!!!" Shippo cried.

Inuyasha did not call her name.

He chased after her. But since he was so weak, he could only go about as fast as Kagome herself could go.

_I can't let her go……I CAN'T LET HER GO!!! _Inuyasha screamed mentally. He pushed himself to go faster, but it had the reverse effect. He went slower, and his chest ached. He winced from the pain, but he would do anything for her. The reason he was chasing her was because he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach……as though if he let her leave, it really would be permanent, somehow.

Kagome was right next to the well. Inuyasha was only a few feet behind. If he could just—

Suddenly he tripped. And he fell. Kagome turned to look at him just as she jumped into the well.

And Inuyasha's wounds began to bleed again. He lost consciousness.

* * *

Water. Cold, icy water was being splashed in Inuyasha's face. He could hear two people crying very loud.

"Inuyasha……are you alright?" Miroku asked, trying to help Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha slowly began to remember what had been going on. He looked around. Sango and Shippo were crying. Kilala was meowing sorrowfully. Miroku looked like he had cried a bit, too. Then he looked up.

The well.

"KAGOME!!"

Inuyasha jumped into the well and waited for the familiar blue light to surround him. But it didn't.

He jumped on the dirt floor of the well again.

No blue light.

He looked up. He was still in Sengoku Jedai.

He involuntarily let out a whimper, like a wounded dog. He began digging at the dirt floor with his sharp nails, all the while yelling Kagome's name.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted down the well.

Inuyasha growled in response.

"Kagome said……" Miroku's voice broke. He cleared his throat, trying to continue and keep the tears from falling. "Kagome said she was going to fill the well and board it up."

Then he cried.

Inuyasha slowly turned to look at the hole he had started digging in the ground. That would explain why he had had that horrible feeling earlier……

"She……she wouldn't……" Inuyasha stuttered. He was shaking now. With anger and sadness and fear that it was true.

But it couldn't be. So he continued to dig.

* * *

Kagome looked at the well for a long time.

"Are you sure this is what you want, honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking at her daughter with concern.

Kagome nodded. She had lost her voice again. She wondered if she had left in Sengoku Jedai.

Her mother walked away.

The well was full of rocks.

A board covered the opening.

The well looked like a forgotten wooden box, jutting out of the floor of the temple.

No one could get through. Not even Inuyasha.

Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't come before her parents filled up the well. She had expected him to.

She had wanted him to. She had wanted him to stop her from doing this. To yell at her, just to make her see reason.

But it was better this way. It had to be. Inuyasha wouldn't try to kill himself to protect her, and she wouldn't get hurt. This way was safer.

But somehow, Kagome was still hurt. Hurt inside.

* * *

Yay, I updated! This just shows how much I love you people, lol. ::Bows graciously:: Thank you, thank you very much, lol. Anyway, the story is coming to a close! I will only have about 2-4 more chapters! Probably three.

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
If you want more chapters  
Review!!


	8. Turning Point

**Koigokoro**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha. I own Kagome's friend Miya, though, lol. I made her up. And Ms. Nariko.

A/N: Another update!! This is the last chapter, but it's nice and long, so don't worry! And it has another **lemon** in it!! Enjoy!!

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII: Turning Point**

It had been about five days since she left.

And Inuyasha had not left the well since. He had not eaten or spoken or moved. Just stared at the hole he dug in frustration over losing Kagome.

"Do you think we should bring him food or something?" Sango asked Miroku quietly one night while they were inside Kaede's hut.

"No, I think it's best we leave him alone. He's extremely upset," Miroku replied.

"Well, so am I, but I'm not going to starve myself," Sango said.

"We all have different ways of dealing with Lady Kagome's absence. Inuyasha is choosing to sit there and wait and pretend that Kagome will come back any day now," Miroku said sadly.

"Sometimes I wish that would happen," Sango whispered, her eyes welling up with tears.

Miroku gently took her in his arms and tried to soothe her. She continued to cry.

"I'm so glad you're here, Miroku. I love you," Sango whispered after a moment, looking at her wedding ring.

"I'm here whenever you need me, Sango. And I love you, too," Miroku told her gently, looking at his own ring.

* * *

It was odd. Kagome was unsure of what to say.

Hojo looked at her expectantly.

It was only Kagome's first day back to school in almost a month, and Hojo had run up to her and asked her out. Kagome didn't know. She knew that she might never see Inuyasha again, but did that mean that she should move on so soon?

"I don't know, Hojo. Give me time to think about it," Kagome said quietly. The bell rang, and Kagome walked inside.

But there was really nothing to think about.

Kagome didn't like Hojo. Maybe as a friend, but nothing more than that. And she couldn't do something like that to Inuyasha. Even though Inuyasha would never find out, Kagome would never forgive herself.

"Kagome!" squealed Kagome's friend Miya, running up to her happily. "Are your chicken pox all gone?"

"Oh…um, yeah. They are," Kagome said quietly.

"Hey, I heard Hojo asked you out!" Miya cried cheerfully.

"Oh…yeah. He did," Kagome said curtly.

"Well? What did you say?" Miya asked.

"I said I'd think about it," Kagome replied briskly as she walked to her locker. It had been so long that she couldn't remember her locker combination.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Miya questioned, giving Kagome a concerned look.

"Oh, nothing. Everything is wonderful in my life," Kagome said in a sour, sarcastic tone. She would need to ask a teacher to open her locker with a key.

"Oh, Kagome! It's so good to see you again!" Ms. Nariko said happily, smiling at Kagome.

"Same to you. I need the key to my locker because I forgot my combination," Kagome said dully. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She had the sudden urge to just run out of the school and go to the well and break the board and remove the rocks and see Inuyasha.

"Sure!" Ms. Nariko smiled and handed Kagome the locker key. Kagome just wanted to slap that smile off Ms. Nariko's face.

"Arigatou," Kagome said as she went back into the hall to open her locker.

And this is how each day went, until Kagome finally memorized her combination again. Every day Miya asked what was wrong, every day she said nothing. Every day Hojo asked her out, and every day she said she'd think about it. But the only thing Kagome ever thought about, ever dreamed about, was Inuyasha.

* * *

::TIME PASSES::

* * *

_Inuyasha was holding Kagome in his strong, loving arms. They were watching the sunrise. But the sun wasn't coming up, strangely. The sky was just dark._

"_Inuyasha, what happened to the sun?" Kagome asked him._

"_It went away when you went away, Kagome," Inuyasha replied sadly._

"_But I'm right here, Inuyasha!" Kagome argued. Why was he acting like this?_

_Inuyasha didn't answer, and suddenly Kagome found herself inside the temple, standing next to the well. The well wasn't boarded up or full of rocks. Kagome could go home! She tried to jump into the well, but suddenly the board appeared and her whole body smacked into it. _

"_Inuyasha!" she shouted._

Kagome woke up on the floor after hearing herself call out for Inuyasha. She had had the dream again.

This was the eighth time this month. But this time, there were tears in Kagome's eyes.

It had been three months and by this point, Kagome just wanted to die. She didn't dare try to go back to the Feudal Era because she was afraid that Inuyasha wouldn't want to see her. He was probably so mad at her for leaving that he hated her now. Kagome wouldn't doubt it.

Kagome was going out with Hojo, surprisingly, but she didn't like it one bit. Her so-called friend Miya had finally told Hojo that yes, Kagome would go out with him. Which wasn't true at all. But Kagome didn't feel like arguing. So whatever.

The phone rang. Kagome looked at the clock. It was 6:33 PM. Her sleeping patterns were so screwed up. She had come home after school and taken a nap.

"Hello?" Kagome asked groggily. She felt so shitty that she didn't want to live.

"Kagome, are you coming?" Hojo asked. There was loud music in the background.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Hojo, I feel asleep and lost track of time," Kagome replied, groaning. She was supposed to meet Hojo at the school dance about half an hour ago.

"Okay, well come soon, okay? See you then!" Hojo said cheerfully. Listlessly Kagome hung up the phone and got up off the floor to take a shower. Afterwards, she changed into a bright pink tank and blue jeans. She dressed without any feeling or emotion.

Kagome walked out the door without telling her mother where she was going. She just left.

It was a chilly autumn evening. The sun was beginning to set as Kagome made her way down the street. The school was only a few blocks away.

Kagome tried not to look at the sunset. She would cry if she looked at it.

But her gaze wondered and fell upon the sunset.

She watched the sunset and the clouds turned a beautiful array of colors: pink and golden, to bluish gray and rested upon a deep gray color as the sky began to darken.

Kagome sat and watched the sunset. She sat right on the grass of someone else's lawn.

_Why have I changed so much? _Kagome wondered sadly as she watched the sunset. _I'm failing school and I have to pretend that I'm happy every single day. Were Inuyasha and my friends in the Feudal Era really the only people in the world that made me happy?_

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears. She hated this life. She wanted to go back. She had made a wrong decision.

If she went back now, would Inuyasha be able to forgive her?

_No, no, _she told herself, _going back now won't do. I have to go and meet Hojo. I have to at least try to be happy here._

But she couldn't be happy, she argued with herself as the sky turned from navy to black, she could never be happy in a life without Inuyasha.

Kagome slowly got up and continued walking towards the school where the dance was being held.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you need to eat more often! It's been two whole weeks since you ate anything! Please eat something!" Sango cried urgently.

Inuyasha did not respond. He simply stared blankly at the stone wall inside the well.

"I'll get you some foo—"

"Tell me something, Sango," Inuyasha said to her flatly, cutting her off. "Tell me why I should eat. Give me one good reason to eat."

"You'll starve to death!!" Sango shouted down the well at him. He was acting crazy. Miroku and Shippo watched them talk.

"That wouldn't be so bad," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, please come to the hut and have something to eat," Miroku tried to reason with him now. "This is insane."

"I know. But that's too bad. I'm not going to eat anything. I don't have a reason to," Inuyasha replied matter-of-factly. He wished they would just leave him alone.

"_This is so STUPID!!_" Shippo shouted suddenly. Miroku and Sango looked at the little kitsune, bewildered that he could yell so loud.

"_INUYASHA, KAGOME IS NEVER EVER COMING BACK!! STARVING YOURSELF WILL NOT BRING HER BACK!! NOTHING EVER WILL!!" _Shippo screeched. He began to cry.

That did it.

Inuyasha stood up.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked cautiously.

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and darted off into the forest.

* * *

"Kagome, so glad you could make it!" Miya cried. She ran up to Kagome with a few other girls: Sakiko and Fujita.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, giving them her best fake smile.

"Hojo's been like, looking all over for you!" chirped Fujita in a girly voice.

"I'll go look for him then," Kagome sighed. She really didn't want to see Hojo at all. A slow song was playing, and Hojo would want to slow dance with her.

She sighed as she glanced around. She wasn't looking too hard when suddenly she felt a hand tap on her shoulder.

It was Hojo.

"Hey Kagome," Hojo said, smiling at her.

"Hi, Hojo," Kagome said, trying to hide her disappointment. She had hoped that she wouldn't be able to find him so she could just go home.

"Want to dance?" Hojo asked, still smiling.

"Sure," Kagome muttered. If she didn't then she would never hear the end of it.

The slow song played and Hojo wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders but kept her distance from him. She was not about to get close to Hojo.

However, Hojo kept trying to pull Kagome closer to him. Each time he tried, she pulled away. It was starting to piss her off when suddenly Hojo yanked her close to him and kissed her squarely on the lips.

Kagome's so-called friends, who were nearby, all gasped and stared at them. They expected Kagome to be happy and tell Hojo that she loved him.

Wrong.

She stared at him for a moment, shocked. He gave her that stupid smile. But the smile quickly disappeared as she slapped him across the face.

Her eyes filled up with tears and her stupid friends gasped again.

"What was that for!?" Hojo yelled at her angrily.

She glared at him as the tears started falling down her cheeks. "Don't you ever come near me again," she hissed in a voice of deadly calm.

And, leaving Hojo stunned, Kagome ran out of the school, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around. The coast was clear. The others had left.

He approached the well again, but this time, he sat next to it instead of inside it.

His stomach growled. He noticed a plate of meat and rice had been left next to the well. The others had left it for him, like they had been doing for the past three months.

He took the plate and ate the food quickly. He still didn't see why they wanted him to eat, but he couldn't ignore his stomach for more than two weeks at a time.

He had found that he rather liked being alone. Of course, things wouldn't be this way if Kagome were here. Thing would be different. He would be happy, for example. He would have a reason to eat and do all the things he normally did.

The only good thing about all of this was that Naraku was finally gone. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha had defeated him several weeks ago. Sango had a permanent limp from the battle, and Miroku would have scars forever, but his cursed hand was healed. The shikon no tama was safely in Kaede's care. Inuyasha hadn't decided what he wanted yet. He didn't really want to be a full demon anymore, but he didn't want to be human, either.

He sighed and stared at the well. He leaned up against a nearby tree and started to drift off to sleep, dreaming sadly about his beloved koibito Kagome.

* * *

Kagome ran aimlessly, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted. She cried and cried. She couldn't believe what just happened.

Hojo had kissed her.

Suddenly, Kagome hated everything. She hated Hojo and Miya, Fujita and Sakiko, even herself. She wanted to kill herself. Maybe she would when she got home.

No one had kissed her since Inuyasha, and for that, Kagome despised Hojo. It was almost as if Hojo had made Kagome forget the feel of Inuyasha's lips by kissing her, and now she would never be able to remember again.

It was a few moments before Kagome realized where her feet had taken her.

She was in the temple. In front of the boarded-up well.

And she had a hammer.

Using the back of the hammer, she got the nails out of the board. The board eventually came off.

Kagome's heart was pounding. Without thinking, she began picking up the rocks, one by one, and putting them on the ground beside the well.

Twenty minutes later, the well was empty. Kagome had started crying about five minutes ago.

"Please, Kami…" Kagome had whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks, "let him forgive me."

She let the wonderfully familiar blue light envelope her as she jumped into the well.

* * *

Inuyasha was half asleep, half awake. So naturally, he was fully awake when he heard a rush of wind and saw a blue light emit form the well.

His heart skipped several beats.

Either he was hallucinating or dreaming, but he knew that what he was seeing wasn't real. It couldn't be.

Kagome was pulling herself out of the well.

This was a very real dream. He could smell Kagome's scent: the deliciously sweet scent of ichigos and banira, just like always.

Kagome did not see him sitting there. Her back was turned to him.

He was rather glad. Even if this was a dream, he didn't know if he could stand to see Kagome's face. He was sure it would make him cry.

He could smell salty tears. They were Kagome's. She had been crying.

He could even hear her breathing. This was the most realistic dream he had ever had.

"Inuyasha?" she called out softly. Her voice sounded just like it used to, like an angel's.

But she began walking away from the well, still calling out his name.

Inuyasha pinched his arm. Hard.

He felt it.

"_**KAGOME!!!!"

* * *

**_

Kagome was having second thoughts. Perhaps she should go back. Inuyasha wouldn't want to see her. He must hate her, after what she had done.

But just as she began to turn around, she heard his voice.

Screaming her name.

Kagome thought she might faint when she saw a red and silver blur racing towards her at the fastest she'd ever seen a creature move.

It was him! It was really him!

"_**INUYASHA!!!"**_

Kagome cried into his haori as she finally felt his arms around her again. His warm, loving arms. He held her so tightly like he was never going to let her go.

And Kagome never wanted him to.

Inuyasha took in a shuddering breath. The two had been holding onto each other and crying for the better part of an hour.

Kagome looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!! I never should have left!!" Kagome sobbed, holding into him tightly.

"It's alright now, koibito. It's okay just as long as you're here," Inuyasha whispered to her, gently stroking her hair and holding her close.

"Inuyasha……" Kagome stuttered. She had to tell him what happened.

"Hm?" he asked softly.

"……Hojo kissed me," Kagome said, starting to cry very hard again. "But I didn't want him to."

Inuyasha suppressed the growl that wanted to come out of his throat. Instead, he just hugged her tighter.

"It's okay, Kagome. As long as you didn't want him to, I'm not mad," he told her gently, still stroiking her hair.

"I slapped him in the face right after," Kagome replied confidently.

It started out as very tiny laugh. But it got bigger. And before they knew it, Kagome and Inuyasha were laughing like they were crazy. They were just so happy to see each other again that they didn't care that they might come off as insane to other people.

And the thought of Kagome slapping Hojo just struck Inuyasha as funny.

Kagome caught her breath after a moment. "I haven't laughed in so long……" Kagome said quietly. She plopped down on the grass and sighed.

Inuyasha sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

After just a peaceful, quiet moment of bliss, Kagome whispered, "I love you, Inuyasha."

"And I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. He gently lifted her chin, gazed into her beautiful eyes for a moment, and then kissed her.

It was the best kiss ever. Their tongues wrestled fiercely, and Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was feeling a little needy. After a moment, Inuyasha laid Kagome down and started kissing her neck. She started breathing raggedly again, just like all those months ago. They got a little more passionate and Kagome quickly started taking off her clothes. She needed him right now more than ever, and Inuyasha felt the same way.

Things got extremely intimate and both of them were almost naked by the time Inuyasha finally asked, "Do you want to…?"

Kagome winked at him and giggled as she removed the rest of her clothing and jumped on top of him. It felt so good to finally feel complete again.

And after several minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha screamed, and they both just held each other for a moment. Kagome had waited so long to be in Inuyasha's arms again. She had needed him, wanted him and loved him. This was heaven.

Inuyasha started to doze off when Kagome squealed, "I have to see Sango and Shippo and Miroku and Kilala and Kaede!!!!!"

Inuyasha woke up and stretched. "Miroku and Sango got married," he told her, smiling as he got dressed.

"You're _kidding!!!_" Kagome cried out joyfully as she got dressed, too.

"Nope. Oh, and we got rid of Naraku," Inuyasha said casually, now fully dressed. He smiled when he saw her reaction.

Tears of joy welled up in her eyes and she gave out a joyous shriek.

After Kagome was finished getting dressed, Inuyasha took her hand and began walking back to Kaede's hut.

She stopped walking. The sky was turning pink and she remembered something.

"Inuyasha," she said softly.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked, turning around and looking at her.

"Can we watch the sunrise?" Kagome asked softly.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO!!! I FINISHED IT!!! YAY!!!!**

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! ::Throws streamers and balloons everywhere::


	9. PREVIEW FOR KOIGOKORO II EMIKO

**Koigokoro**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Alright, everybody. I have decided that I AM going to write a sequel, but it might take a while, but I will give you the first chapter of the sequel. The sequel will be written as a separate story called "Koigokoro II – Emiko" so watch for it! I should have the story ready by January 30th, hopefully. Well, here's chapter one! Enjoy!

* * *

**Koigokoro II - Emiko**

by Sweet-Kioku

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**CHAPTER I: Surprise**

"Hey, are you alright, koibito?" Inuyasha asked, holding Kagome's hair back as she randomly started throwing up.

"Um……I think so…" Kagome muttered weakly. So much for a relaxing walk in the woods.

"Do you want to go see Kaede?" he asked gently, helping her up.

Kagome winced. Her stomach was aching. "Yeah...." she said quietly. She felt horrible.

"Alright, come on," Inuyasha helped her walk, carefully holding her up.

On their journey back to Kaede's hut, Kagome threw up again. Her head was pounding, she felt extremely nauseas and she was sweating. Inuyasha gave her a concerned look.

They finally made it to Kaede's and Kagome sat down on the bed. Inuyasha sat on the floor next to her.

"What is wrong, Kagome?" Kaede asked, placing a hand on Kagome's forehead.

"I don't know.....I feel terrible...." Kagome whimpered.

Kaede continued to interrogate Kagome and check her temperature. Kaede had an idea of what was going on, but she wasn't sure.......

"I think I know what's wrong, Kagome. But to see if I'm right, ye need to leave the room, Inuyasha," Kaede said, talking to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had never questioned the old miko, and if it would make Kagome feel better, he would do what she said. He left the room.

He sat outside, feeling particularly bored, when suddenly Sango walked over to him, accompanied by Shippo and Miroku.

"What's with Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, we were just taking a walk when all of a sudden she started throwing up," Inuyasha replied, looking up at the hut concernedly.

"Maybe she ate something bad?" Shippo asked.

"Not that I know of," Inuyasha replied, sighing.

Suddenly there was a shriek inside the hut, from Kagome. Startled, everyone rushed in to see if everything was okay.

Kagome appeared to be in a daze. She was staring at Kaede with an expression of pure shock and she was blushing deeply. Kaede was beaming at her.

"What's going on??" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome and Kaede confusedly.

Kagome, realizing that Inuyasha was in the room, swayed on the spot, and wobbled, almost as if her legs suddenly couldn't hold her up. And, very suddenly, she _fainted_.

Inuyasha rushed over and caught her, then gave Kaede a questioning look. Kaede laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Inuyasha growled, slightly aggravated. He was holding an unconscious Kagome in his arms and Kaede was _laughing??_

"What's happened?" Miroku asked as he, Sango and Shippo rushed into the room.

Kaede was simply radiating with joy.

"What's wrong with Kagome!?" Shippo shouted, looking over at Inuyasha, who was holding her.

"That's what I'd like to know!!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at Kaede.

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Kaede laughed, still beaming. "She's pregnant!!"

Miroku's staff fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Wha.......what?" Inuyasha asked hoarsely. It was his turn to blush. His face could have been easily mistaken for a white-haired tomato.

"You're.......you're kidding, right?" Sango asked, barely above a whisper.

Kaede shook her head.

There was a long silence.

Until Shippo suddenly shouted, "I'M GONNA HAVE A SIBLING!!! WOOHOOO!!" and began dancing around the room.

Everybody just stared at him and he continued to dance around the room.

Shippo's outburst had sort of gotten everyone out of their trance. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

He stared at her for a long time.

_She.....she's pregnant?_

Suddenly a horrible thought came into Inuyasha's head.

_Koga......_

"Kaede......is it......" Inuyasha stuttered, unsure of how to say this. "Is it.....mine?"

The question startled everyone including Shippo.

"Come on Shippo, let's go outside for a little while," Sango coaxed, quickly taking Shippo's hand and dragging Miroku out of the hut as well.

Kaede sighed. "I hadn't thought of that.....but I don't know yet, Inuyasha. But chances are, it is. If it were Koga's, we would have seen signs of it long before now."

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief, sort of involuntarily. Inuyasha and Kaede fell silent suddenly hearing Sango and Miroku conversing outside.

* * *

"I knew it!!" Miroku said proudly.

"Shut it, Miroku," Sango hissed at him.

"I told you that's what they were doing!! I knew it!!" Miroku said cheerfully.

Kaede turned away from Inuyasha's even redder face to laugh quietly into her hand.

"Miroku, will you shut up? You are such a hentai...." Sango told him shaking her head.

"But I'm _your_ hentai!" he grinned at her, groping her once again.

_SLAP!_

"Just because you're my hentai doesn't mean I can't slap you," Sango said, laughing as she got up to knock on the door of the hut.

"Is everything okay in there?" Sango asked cautiously.

"Yes, everything's fine!" Kaede called back, trying to suppress her laughter.

Inuyasha was ready to start begging the floor to swallow him.

He looked down at Kagome and suddenly smiled and hugged her.

"Inu.....yasha?" Kagome asked, finally coming to.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled widely.

But then he noticed she had a very concerned look on her face.

"Is everything okay, koi?" he asked her, his amber eyes filled with concern.

"I.....don't know......are you okay....with....this?" Kagome stuttered. She was blushing again.

"Kagome, I'm more than okay," Inuyasha assured her. "I'm happy! We're gonna have a kid, for God's sake!! How could I not be happy!?" he said excitedly. He sounded like a little boy at Christmas.

She giggled.

Then laughed.

Then threw her arms around Inuyasha and they laughed together.

* * *

And that is chapter one!!

If you liked it, let me know and I will continue it! If I do continue, keep an eye out for Koigokoro II – Emiko, coming soon!!!


End file.
